<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dancing In A Burning Room by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874022">Slow Dancing In A Burning Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dark, Dark Grian, Dark Mumbo, Gremlin Grian, M/M, Mpreg, Neither Mumbo or Grian Dies In This Fic, Please Don't Hate Me, Redstone-Crazed Mumbo, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We're going down, and you can see it too.</p><p>We're going down and you know that we're doomed.</p><p>My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dancing In A Burning Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/gifts">AstridEquinox</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122372">The Red Sun Never Sets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaneZain/pseuds/ThaneZain">ThaneZain</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned very dark. Very dark indeed.</p><p>I hope you all liked it and a special thank you to AstridEquinox for the suggestion, I hope you liked my interpretation of the song :D I really enjoyed writing this, I thought the Redstone-Crazed Mumbo from 'The Red Sun Never Sets' paired with that of Gremlin Grian was beautiful and I added a dash of mpreg in there :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbo's heart burned with the howl of the red sun, his ears twitched with the call of it. So many death traps, so many ways to kill the people he had previously loved. His heart sang with the thoughts of their pain. His hair spiked in different directions, Redstone caught in the black strands, his moustache - while usually well-groomed and smooth, was now but a ragged mess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not a silly little moment. It's not the storm before the calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the deep and dying breath of the love we've been working on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't seem to hold you like I want to. So I can feel you in my arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody's gonna come and save you, we've pulled too many false alarms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian stood before the Redstone-crazed Mumbo, his own eyes wide with glee at the dishevelled mess of the man he loved. The blond halo of hair atop his head was just as dishevelled as usual, his eyes flashing dangerously, a maniacal grin spread across his face, danger lingered at the corners of the smirk, it was enough to melt the wings off an angel. The two demons watched each other, while reflections of their former selves held themselves together, so careful and tender.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We're going down. And you can see it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're going down, and you know that we're doomed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo took a step towards the blond and offered his hand, the skin of his fingers was stained red and neither could tell if that was from the Redstone or the blood of their friends, neither could bring themselves to care. Grian's own TNT scorched palms entwined with his lover's as they pulled their bodies against one another, holding themselves close. In another life, this would have been peaceful, it would have been soothing. Gentle music would have hummed in the background, a beautiful soundtrack to the two lovers, as they swayed. Whereas now, they danced to the pained cries of the ones they had loved. Screams of agony and begging moans were the symphony to their dancing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was the one you always dreamed of, you were the one I tried to draw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How dare you say it's nothing to me, Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll make the most of all the sadness. You'll be a bitch because you can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You try to hit me just to hurt me. So you leave me feeling dirty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you can't understand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian's eyes flashed brightly as he watched Iskall cling to his knees, his eyes wide and begging, praying to be spared. TNT had been loaded around him, an explosive coffin. "After you, my love." Grian's voice hummed as Mumbo stepped forward, sprinkling the Redstone dust to the lever beside them, his eyes wide and mouth agape, all he cared for was to obey the orders of his boyfriend. The blond that ruled his heart. Grian pulled the taller man to his side and kissed his cheek as he pulled on the switch. A soft fizzling was the only warning as Iskall's begging jumped in desperation and temp. The explosion that then followed was the base to their song as Mumbo and Grian gripped each other tightly and swayed through the chaos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We're going down, and you can see it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're going down and you know that we're doomed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flint and steel was Grian's choose tool, he'd lined the streets with the red destructive blocks, while Mumbo followed diligently behind, linking the deathly daisy chain with his Redstone. His eyes were focused on his lover, focused on his heart, the only voice he heard now was that of the blond. It was exciting and thrilling, the plans that they birthed, love found in the most unusual place, a wither rose in a world of decay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Go cry about it, why don't you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go cry about it, why don't you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go cry about it, why don't you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heated passion lit flames at their bellies, Mumbo and Grian made love in the heated screams of their friends. Blood trickled through the gutters of the street and dripped into drains as Grian's belly grew with the love that they shared. Babies born from the chaos, little demons to the gremlin and Redstone addled mind. They laughed their little giggles, tinkling cries of pain. Mumbo and Grian watched their children, their little pockets of destruction. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't you think we oughta know by now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you think we oughta know by now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you think we oughta know by now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Parents to their spawn, Mumbo and Grian's bodies connected, Mumbo's hands held Grian's waist while the blond's arms wound around his lover's neck. Their eyes were connected to one another as they danced together, soft loving smiles shared between the two, their foreheads pressed together as they sang their songs of destruction. The children bounced excitedly, pulling hair from follicles, ripping nails from fingers, howling with laughter to the cries of pain. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" One of the children called, their golden hair was neatly gelled into place, the red eyes a reflection of Mumbo's own, the young boy pointed to Jevin, the man strapped in the iron maiden, the doors open and the head of the thing removed. "Daddy look what we did!" The boy cried. Jevin was a mess, snot running from his nose as he sobbed. Mumbo ruffled the child's hair affectionately, an arm still wrapped around Grian's waist when a young girl, her raven hair tied into pigtails with pink ribbons.</p><p>"Papa!" She grinned, the same grin that would spread across Grian's face, her blue eyes shone brightly with excitement. "Can we close the door now?" She asked. Grian pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and nodded.</p><p>"Of course, my little gremlin."</p><p>"No! No please!" Jevin begged, Grian's eyes flicked up to the man's ruddy face. </p><p>"There was a time when we were friends, Jev, but that was then, I hope you don't mind if my children play?" He asked with a smirk as their daughter pushed the door closed. Spikes pierced through Jevin's flesh as the man's cries died out into a series of gurgles, punctuated with the enthused cackles of the children. Mumbo beamed at his smaller lover, his red eyes shone brightly.</p><p>"They are just like you." He hummed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, if you liked it, please let me know in the comments and leave kudos :D If anyone has any other suggestions for songs, please let me know in the comments and I'll get writing right away, I have a little list of requests that I'm working though, but I will get to yours next :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>